


Romance Movies?

by KinWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and im sorry for that, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Summary: I wanted to write mavin fluff and got this instead. It's kinda fluffy. IDK





	Romance Movies?

The rain fell harshly outside the little bubble Michael and Gavin had wrapped themselves in. A low fire burned in the fireplace and the TV played some cheesy romance movie Gavin had wanted to see. They’re wrapped in a blanket on the couch, Gavin in Michael’s lap and clutching a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Michael’s own tea was forgotten on the table, the lad more focused on tracing the veins and bones in one of Gavin’s hands. 

Michael jolted when the other lad abruptly sat upright with a harsh gasp. Eyes glued to the screen with tears brimming in them. Turning to the screen finds the couple having some sort of fight. All tears and screaming, the guy throwing shit. Michael scowls, “How the fuck is that romance? He’s screaming and throwing shit like a little fucking two year old.”

Gavin swats at him half heartedly. “Shush! They’ll make up soon!” He frowns, dubious, but falls silent to let Gavin watch him movie. 

As he had suspected, the supposed makeup scene involved the girl apologizing for something and the guy getting away scot free. He scoffs before he can stop himself and Gavin shoots him a frown before pausing and then pausing the TV. “What’s wrong boi?”

“Gav that wasn’t making up at all. All that happened there was the girl got abused and the guy got away with it because, according to that, the girl was just being a crazy bitch. Which isn’t at all true. That asshole was breaking all of her stuff and screaming just for her to apologize to him! Fuck that!”

Gavin blinks quietly and stares at his mug for a bit. “Michael…” The red headed lad pauses and blinks at him, rant coming to a stand still. “I don’t think any of these movies are romance movies.”

Michael blinks and moves to run a gentle hand through soft blonde locks. “It’s okay Gav. We can go out and find actual romance movies if you want.”

Hazel eyes turn to meet brown, a wide grin stretching over Gavin’s face. “Really? Michael you hate romance movies!”

The lad shrugs. “Yeah, but I love you. I’ll watch every goddamn romance movie in the world if it’ll make you happy.”

Gavin tackles Michael onto the couch and peppers his face in kisses. Breathing happy affection between each kiss. Michael just chuckles and wraps his arms around Gavin’s middle, holding the brit against his chest. 

And if they don't do anything else that day, who’s going to yell at them?


End file.
